


TLC

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, smut with just the barest hint of plot, this has been referred to as the 'renji titty indulgence' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: Renji gets a minor (but still inconvenient) injury on a mission. While confined to bed-rest, Izuru and Shuuhei come up with ways to keep him entertained. It doesn't get much deeper than that.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	TLC

“For the last time, I’m _fine_!”

“People who are ‘fine’ don’t lose five quarts of blood.”

“They can, if they lose it over a very long period of time.” Renji said, and didn’t bother to flinch away when Rukia flicked his forehead. “Ow.”

He hated being in the Fourth Division. It always reeked of that sickly chemical odor, and the white beds and sterile walls always reminded Renji of his least favorite moments; lying immobile, battered and bruised and not able to do anything about it. 

That wasn’t too far off from where he was right now, though the condition that Renji wasn’t nearly bad enough to be considered immobilized. He definitely had worse. That wasn’t saying much.

His right arm was in a sling, a cold-compress taped to his shoulder. When he had first been carted in to the Fourth, his arm had been essentially ripped out of it’s socket. On its own, healing the injury would have taken weeks. But after a short session of healing kidou, most of the damage was already taken care of. 

Still hurt like hell. But Renji wasn’t about to go shouting about that. 

Rukia had been bouncing on her heels the entire time Renji was being checked on by the healers. She always took things like this so personally, even when it wasn’t her fault at all. So what if Renji got a little overzealous during a mission? That’s life!

He couldn’t lie, though-- it was flattering to be fussed over. 

“I called Kira and Hisagi and let them know what happened.” She told him. Her expression was flat, cool as ever, but her indigo eyes betrayed her worrying. Rukia was so funny, always fretting about him but not wanting to admit it. 

“Okay, cool.” Renji said. “Are they coming?”

All that concern immediately drained from her expression, and she looked at him like he was stupid. “Of course they’re coming! They’re going to take you home.” 

“Okay, cool.” Renji said again. He stared at the arm bound in the sling. “It’s too bad. Izuru and I could have matched.”

Her brows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“If I lost my arm. I could get it replaced like Izuru.” Renji tried to hold his hand up for emphasis, but found the sling in his way. The strap yanked against his neck. “Ow. fuck.”

“Renji, it’s just a dislocated shoulder. Amputation was never even on the table.” She said flatly.

“I’m sorry, are you a doctor? Does your badge say ‘Dr. Lieutenant Kuchiki?’ No, I didn’t think so! So what do you even know?”

“Renji.”

“Did you go to six years of medical school? Is it six years or eight?”

“The pain-killers are kicking in hard, aren’t they?”

Renji couldn’t have been paying less attention. His brain was already leaping from new thought to new thought, like a spaceship being pulled into the various gravity fields of different planets. 

“Rukia,” Renji started seriously, finding in himself the willpower to focus on her face. “I need to tell you a secret. This is important.”

“Oh, do tell.” Rukia’s voice was tied somewhere between amusement and exhaustion.

“This is serious.” Renji tried to lift his hand to his face in order to cup his mouth, but found his movement impaired by some sort of sling-like device. “I don’t want you to be shocked when you find out that I’m gay.” 

“No, I should hope not.” Rukia replied. “Otherwise that would have made my presence as maid of honor at your wedding very strange, in retrospect. I threw your bachelor party, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Renji did recall that. Vaguely. He recalled throwing up a lot. Renji put his good hand over Rukia’s and spoke to her while somewhat looking through her entirely. “That was really nice of you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Rukia patted his giant hand with her much smaller one. 

An urgent knocking came at the door, shaking Renji completely from his thoughts.

“Oh, thank god.” Rukia blurted out. “I mean, come in!”

Izuru slipped through the door first, this scenario probably more familiar to him than he would have liked. He had worked in the Fourth for years, and the hospital smells and stark white halls no longer bothered him like they irked most others. Shuuhei shuffled in a little ways behind him, looking more appropriately like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be back here.

“Good evening, Kuchiki-san. Thank you for giving us a call, we came right away.”

“Renji! How are you feeling? Captain Kotetsu said you got knocked around a bit.”

Rukia sat up to make room for Izuru to seat himself on Renji’s bed. His cool hands cupped Renji’s face, exploring the various scrapes and bruises that battle had left him with. A frown crumpled Izuru’s thin lips as he lightly brushed a thumb over a purple bruise on Renji’s cheek. Embarrassment flushed Renji’s face.

“I already said I’m okay! Don’t worry!” Renji tried to bat Izuru away with his unencumbered left hand. He misjudged the distance between them and ended up ungracefully laying his palm across Izuru’s face. “Rukia already took my blood at my bachelor party, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Izuru’s brows furrowed in obvious confusion, but his questions were blocked by Renji’s palm over his mouth.

Shuuhei cocked his head and fixed Renji with a worried expression. He angled that concerned expression at Rukia for an explanation. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine in the morning.” Rukia smoothed down her hakama and brushed past him. “He’s your problem now.” 

She strutted out the door and closed it gently behind her, unconcerned with the two confused lieutenants she left in her wake. 

Izuru wrapped his fingers around Renji’s wrist and pried it off of his face. He blinked, blond eyelashes fluttering over blue eyes. “Well, that was odd. Are you ready to go home, Renji?” 

“Sure. Where are we now?” 

“We’re in the Fourth, dear. Kuchiki-san checked you, remember?”

“Oh yeah. God, I can’t believe she did that! I already told her I was fine.” Renji said crossly, sinking into a sulk. 

“You’re something, alright. Up you go.” Shuuhei stood over the bed and pushed the covers off of Renji’s legs. He placed his hands on either side of Renji’s waist and lifted him up off the bed and onto his feet, like one might pick up a child. “There we are. Let’s get you into your own bed, big guy.” 

Renji let himself be hoisted to his feet, though it was difficult to find the solid ground underneath him. The floor seemed awfully wobbly, which was not ideal for a medical setting. He leaned his weight against Shuuhei, though the slight difference in height between them and Renji’s complete absence of structural integrity made the experience rather like wrestling a pool noodle.

“Oh wow, you’re strong.” Renji grinned, and looped his arms around a nonplussed Shuuhei’s neck. “Don’t tell my husband, but you’re pretty cute.” 

Said Other Husband watched from where he was perched on the edge of the unmade bed, a small smile of amusement breaking through his concern. Eyes half-lidded with humor and fondness watched as Shuuhei grappled with supporting a boneless Renji’s full weight. 

“Be gentle.” Izuru advised as Shuuhei stooped down to wrap his arms around the back of Renji’s knees. With some careful positioning and adequate lifting power with his legs, Shuuhei successfully slung Renji over his shoulder in a half-fireman carry. “He’ll definitely be sore tomorrow.”

* * *

  
  


Sure enough, the next day hit Renji like a sack of wet cement. 

Daylight slipped through the bedroom curtains and gently touched Renji’s face. The scent of tea from the kitchen wafted across the air. He was not even fully awake before Renji realized that every inch of his body ached terribly. 

Renji opened his mouth, and a dry noise that sounded like “Uurgh” gurgled to the surface. The sound of a man defeated. 

Sitting up on the futon, Renji immediately winced. He ached all over, but his shoulder felt especially sore. His fingers fumbled around for the sling he had tossed aside last night, wrapping it around his neck and sliding his elbow into place to take some of the pressure off. Isane had said he didn’t need to wear it when sleeping, unless he was taking a long time to heal up. Trying to put it back on felt like trying to put a shirt on elbows-first. 

Izuru had been the one producing the aroma from the kitchen. Renji saw his slender back standing at the kitchen counter, pouring a fresh pot of tea into a small earthenware cup. He was wearing the same gray-ish blue sleeping yukata he went to bed in, a pale orange obi wrapped around his waist. 

“G’ morning.” Renji said, rubbing his eye with his wrist. 

Izuru looked over his shoulder, a brow raised under his bangs. “It’s a little late for that. We decided it would be better to let you sleep in today.”

Renji lowered his hand, his still-sleepy brain running through the logistic puzzle of what that meant. “What time is it, then?”

“It’s… hmm,” Izuru glanced out the living room window, cocking his head at the Sun high in a cloudless sky. “About noon, I think?”

A bolt of horror raced through Renji’s veins. “Noon? Shit, Captain Kuchiki’s gonna kill me! I still gotta write my report from the mission yesterday!”

“Well, you’re not going to be able to write it with your arm in that thing. And you can’t train, either, so there’s no point in going in today at all.” 

It made a lot of sense, though Renji still loathed the idea of enduring Byakuya’s disapproval. 

Still, Izuru was right. Wouldn’t be able to get anything done by forcing his arm, and it would heal faster if Renji just left it alone. And the idea of sitting at a stiff, uncomfortable desk with a bad shoulder filled Renji with nearly as much dread as trying to explain himself to Byakuya did. 

There was nothing else for it. Renji sourly sat down at the low table, scowling grimly into the lacquered wood. Izuru hummed in approval and placed a steaming mug of tea in front of him. 

“Why’re you home too, then?”

Izuru shrugged, and began ladling out some miso soup from the cast iron pot on the stove. It looked like although Shuuhei had already left for work, he had enough time that morning to make breakfast. 

“I’m home to take care of you, of course.” Izuru said and put the bowl of soup out just as Renji took a big sip from his mug. “Nothing is going on at work anyways. Captain Otoribashi is composing a new rock opera, so he’ll be working on that all day.”

“You don’t need to do that. I don’t need a stay-at-home nurse.”

“Then consider it a day off for you and me both.” Izuru said. “Now eat your food before it gets cold.”

“Do not try to distract me with soup.” Renji grumbled, though he dutifully picked up his plate and served himself rice from the bowl in the center table. 

Though Izuru said he didn’t mind staying home, a knot of guilt sat in Renji’s stomach. It persisted as he ate the food that Shuuhei had dutifully prepared early in the morning for all three of them. 

Renji was perhaps still not used to being taken care of, and there was some irrational little voice nagging at the back of his brain, telling him that he shouldn’t be relying on others for what he should be able to do for himself. 

That was always how it had been when Renji lived alone; when he got injured, he simply pushed through it on his own. Regardless of how uncomfortable he was Renji still had to get up, prepare his own meals, get dressed and carry on with his day. 

He was also just worried about getting bored. What was Renji supposed to do all day if he couldn’t work or train?

Well, surely he and Izuru could come up with a few ways to pass the time. 

Despite the benefit of Izuru’s company, breakfast passed at an agonizingly slow pace. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Renji was maneuvering around the table with one hand, but more so because he was badgered by the continued pain radiating from his right shoulder. 

Renji finally had to stop and massage an ache traveling from his shoulder up into his neck. The movement attracted Izuru’s eyes, and he watched Renji’s hand with rapt, avian attention. He had the intelligent, distant expression of a healer diagnosing his patient. 

“Rate your discomfort on a scale of 1 to 10.”

“Um.” Renji squinted at nothing while he thought. He was always bad at these. “5 and a half, I think? It’s been like this since I woke up.”

“Kotetsu gave us some painkillers for you to take after you had something to eat.”

Renji made a face. “You mean those horse tranquilizers they doped me up with yesterday? Hard pass. Can’t you just use healing kidou to finish the job?”

Izuru’s expression couldn’t have become any more flat, his voice taking on the stern tone of a teacher giving a lecture. “Healing kidou isn’t a magical cure-all, Renji. In the same way that you would need to recover after a surgery, at a certain point you need to just rest and let your body heal on its own. I know that’s not exactly your strong suit.”

“You’re right.” Renji said, fidgeting as he adjusted the sling. “That’s not my strong suit at all.” 

A different sort of person might have left it at that, and dismissed Renji’s continual grousing. Not Izuru, though. His chin rested on his hand as he thought of a compromise that would satisfy Renji’s complaints while also keeping him on bed-rest. 

“How about this; go back to bed and lie down, and I’ll give you a backrub. That will alleviate some of the soreness.”

“A backrub, huh?” Renji paused his fussing and pointed a toothy grin at Izuru. “I suppose massage therapy was another skill you were trained in at the Fourth.”

Izuru folded his arms over his chest, matching Renji’s smile with a radiating show of smugness. “Let’s put it this way-- I _did_ learn it when I was in the Fourth, though not necessarily as training. Now hop off to bed.”

Renji slunk away, pondering exactly _what_ that could mean and _where_ Izuru could have learned such things. With him, it was sometimes better not to dig too deeply into these things. 

  
  


The sling was shrugged off as soon as Renji sat down, though Renji was very tender with his arm as he lay back onto the futon. It was so easy for him to forget about injuries, charging ahead and not realizing his missteps until he was forced to deal with the consequences later. 

He laid down carefully on his stomach, tucking a pillow underneath his head and working into the most comfortable position he could manage. Even if Renji was impatient, it wasn’t fair to make Izuru and Shuuhei worry about him. He would have to try a little harder to take care of himself, for their sake. 

Renji closed his eyes, and listened to the gentle clinking sound of Izuru clearing the table in the other room. They were both so good to him. Renji felt he often failed to express his gratitude, he struggled with the right things to say.

He was just starting to doze off a little bit when Izuru came to the bedroom, though Renji still had the wherewithal to hear his feet gently patter in. To sense his presence linger in the room as he stood over Renji, to smell his shampoo laced chamomile and slight notes of citrus. 

“Don’t get sleepy on me.” Izuru said, his voice containing the edge of a smile.

“M’ not.” Renji insisted, his chin pressed into his arms folded under him. 

He heard the soft sound of fabric rustling as Izuru adjusted his own robes, then felt the mattress dip underneath him and a weight land on the back of his legs. Izuru straddled the back of Renj’s thighs 

“Oh, okay. You’re just going to climb up there, I see.” Renji said without much surprise at all. It wasn’t like Izuru was heavy or anything, but Renji suspected this wasn’t entirely proper by massage therapy standards. 

“Sure am.” Izuru said. “I’m going to reposition you a little. Let me know if this hurts.”

Izuru guided Renji’s arms to lay by his side. His careful fingers then slipped underneath the collar of Renji’s yukata and rolled it down over his shoulders. 

Renji let himself lay there, cheek pressed into the pillow. He already enjoyed the soothing motions of Izuru’s hands, every movement was careful and thoughtful. Izuru pushed aside the long braid Renji had put his hair in before going to bed last night, and he began to press his thumbs into Renji’s back, right where his neck met his shoulders.

A small groan escaped Renji as Izuru added more pressure, and rubbed in circular motions. The way that Izuru pressed against the tender muscles was a little painful, but somehow also very satisfying. Izuru’s hands moved down to massage the broad width of Renji’s shoulders, paying special attention to his tender right side. 

“You’re a little swollen on this side…” Izuru said, almost as an afterthought. Like he was making the observation to himself. Renji was thankful that he wasn’t expected to respond, as he was too busy melting underneath Izuru’s touch. 

He rolled Renji’s yukata further down his back, exposing the jagged lines of tattoos that were inked across the plane of tan skin. Renji could feel Izuru’s fingers trace over those lighting-bolt patterns. He knew that Izuru liked the way that the tattoos moved over Renji’s muscles, the way they writhed and slithered with every subtle movement his body made, as if they were alive and responding to the touches as much as Renji was. 

Izuru’s hands traveled further down Renji’s back, his fingers working the flat muscles laid out underneath him. There was this rhythmic push and pull to Izuru’s movements, massaging so that Renji’s muscles tightened and then entirely relaxed. Renji felt his body grow warm and soft as Izuru kneaded all the tension and knots out of him. 

“That’s _so_ good…” Renji sighed into the pillow, he could practically feel Izuru’s satisfaction rolling off of him. The blond probably enjoyed having Renji prone and boneless underneath him. 

Renji expected to feel Izuru shift further down his legs and continue rolling down Renji’s robe. To find those soft hands slide over his hips and travel gradually lower and lower. 

But Izuru was never one to do things the expected way. Instead he pulled away completely, the weight of his body lifting off of Renji altogether. Renji blinked as the fog began to lift off his thoughts, and he tried to look at Izuru over his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

Izuru hadn’t gone far, he was only sitting beside Renji now. He had a thin-lipped smile, his clever eyes half-lidded as he looked down at Renji with the expression of a satisfied cat looking at its prey. 

“I’m going to have you roll over now, okay?”

Renji let Izuru help him so he didn’t have to put too much pressure on his right side. And together, they arranged Renji flat on his back, his yukata still rolled halfway down his waist. 

A flush of pink heat crawled up Renji’s neck-- it was obvious that Izuru’s goal had been to slowly undress him, but for some reason that fact was much more obvious when they were face-to-face and Renji was staring up at him. 

Izuru pulled up his own blue robes, a flash of soft thigh exposed between the folds of fabric as he swung his legs over Renji’s hips. His blue eyes looked nearly gray in the darkness, the angles of his fine cheekbones thrown into cutting detail when looked at from below. 

Those long legs were locked around Renji’s body, just temptingly out of reach. Renji tried to lift his arms so he could push up the bottom of Izuru’s robes, but he wasn’t able to move them at all. His half-opened robe was pinned underneath his body in such a way that his arms were stuck at his side. 

“Hey--” Renji began, but Izuru cut him off with a firm hush.

Izuru brushed a strand of flaxen hair behind his ear, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Please try to relax, Abarai-san. The massage therapy will be much more effective if you allow me total control.”

Renji watched Izuru lean forwards over him and place his hands on Renji’s shoulders, massaging them with the same hypnotic rhythm that he had done on Renji’s back. 

Even as Izuru continued to squeeze the tension out of his body, Renji found it hard to ignore the new level of intimacy this position afforded. He watched Izuru’s eyes hovering over his body, the slight tension in his jaw as focused on his ministrations. Renji could only watch him work, and let the tension in his muscles unravel. 

Izuru fingers flexed, pressing down on the top of Renji’s chest and finding where the firm muscles swelled. Renji took in a sharp breath through his nose and tried to ignore the flash excitement that risked bubbling to the top. 

“Is something wrong?” Izuru cocked his head, though he wore a knowing smirk. 

“Nothing.” Renji forced himself not to avert eye contact, though he was having a hard time committing. It didn’t make sense to be shy in front of Izuru, who had seen Renji in every position and situation imaginable, but he still wasn’t used to feeling so exposed and vulnerable. 

Slowly, Izuru’s hands slid down, his palms cupped the sides of Renji’s pectorals. His thumb rubbed the firm muscles, hands fondling Renji’s chest. 

Renji’s back arched instinctively, a jolt of pleasure racing through him when Izuru squeezed his breasts. It was so unfair and embarrassing, Izuru was incredibly precise with the way he touched Renji’s body, he narrowed in on all of Renji’s small weaknesses and exploited them without mercy. Renji didn’t think anyone could make him feel the way Izuru made him feel. 

“Cocktease.” Renji growled, and tried not to squirm against the bedding. 

“We’ll get there soon enough.” Izuru allowed himself a small grin. He spread his fingers out sideways over Renji’s chest, and began to draw circles around Renji’s nipples with his thumbs. 

Renji swallowed dryly. He could try and hold back, keep his breathing even, but it wouldn’t do any good to try and hide his reaction. The sensitive skin automatically hardened at the touch. 

More importantly, he didn’t _want_ to hold back. Not when Izuru still had so much to give him. 

Izuru pinched one of Renji’s nipples lightly, bringing it to full hardness and raising tingles of pleasure in his chest. Izuru’s expression wasn’t one of lust, exactly, but more of experimentation. Curiosity. He gave Renji a tighter pinch, enough to elicit a rasping noise from the back of Renji’s throat. 

“Was that too hard?” Izuru asked, this time with genuine concern. 

There was definitely pink in Renji’s face now, a little dizzy as he looked up at Izuru. “No, not at all.”

The curious excitement spread back over Izuru’s features. He tweaked both of Renji’s nipples hard enough to earn an actual, literal squeak of surprise. “Izuru!”

“That was cute.” Izuru giggled, because he was a little demon. 

“It was,” A voice said from the doorway. “But you’re not doing it right.”

Another strike of indignation lit up Renji’s face as he finally noticed Shuuhei standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, casual as you please. He was watching the other two with dark eyes, rapt with attention.

“Well, here’s trouble. You came home early.” Izuru chirped, “You know, you could have knocked. Or said anything.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Renji said accusatory, glaring through narrow slits.

Shuuhei shrugged, not looking at all guilty. “A little while.” A smile cut away his serious expression. “Enough to hear some moaning and a little squeal.”

Renji groaned and turned his face away, attempting to disappear into the bedding. “It _wasn’t_ a squeal.”

“So you were just going to stand there and watch? That’s rather selfish of you.” Izuru sat back on top of Renji’s waist. His tone sounded a little indignant himself, though Renji thought it was awfully bold of Izuru to be the one taking offense to the situation. “And what exactly did you mean by ‘not doing it right?’ Come over and give me a demonstration, if you’re so smart.”

“Well of course.” Shuuhei quickly settled onto the bed. Renji could see a flash of silver in his eyes, through his black bangs that hung down in his face, a sort of hunger rising in him. His energy shifted the room automatically, and Izuru slid off of Renji to make space.

There were no other people for whom Renji would roll over and bear his throat to like this. He hated to be looked down on, to feel that he was inferior. But Izuru and Shuuhei never treated him like that. The three of them had an understanding of each other, they all knew what it was like to feel that sting. 

Renji liked it that way. Sometimes he thought he might like it more than he should have, getting spoiled and indulged and dominated. Shuuhei and Izuru could do whatever they wanted with him, and they knew that fact very well. 

Renji expected Shuuhei’s hands, larger than Izuru’s and much warmer, but Shuuhei apparently didn’t have the patience for that. The scarred lieutenant leaned down, head bowed to press a kiss to Renji’s chest. His lips pressed first on the tattoos across Renji’s collarbone, then moved lower and lower. 

There was a flash of pink as Shuuhei’s tongue rolled over his right nipple, and Renji gasped at the contrast between Shuuhei’s hot mouth and the cold air. That was all the encouragement Shuuhei needed to place his open mouth over the sensitive bud. 

Renji could have purred. He wanted to thread his fingers through Shuuhei’s hair and pull his face closer into his chest, trying to get closer into that heat. If only Renji had been able to move, to do anything other than arch his back to the air. 

Izuru watched Shuuhei work, though he wouldn’t be satisfied with just observing for long. He leaned down and placed his head next to Shuuhei’s, taking Renji’s left nipple into his soft mouth. 

Pleasure coiled on either side of Renji’s chest, spreading down his abdomen. He could feel a tightening in his thighs, his arousal pressing up against the silky folds of his yukata. 

That aside, Renji considered the strange and frankly overstimulating sensation of two mouths working on his chest. Shuuhei was relentless, sucking on the sensitive skin until it turned red and swollen, teasing with the edge of his teeth. Izuru alternated between licks and nips, pressing kisses around the dark brown areolas to match the attention lavished directly on Renji’s nipple. 

There was nothing for Renji to do except let the pleasure wash over him. Even as he bit his lip, a moan clawed its way out of his throat when Shuuhei and Izuru both eased into a rhythm of sucking and Renji felt his nipples pulled into two different directions at once . He dug his heels into the mattress and pushed his hips up into the air, bucking against the weight of Izuru laying half on top of him. 

Izuru noticed, of course. And with a final flick of his tongue against Renji’s chest, he pulled his mouth away, and looked up at Renji while pushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

“What is it that you’d like, Renji?” He said smoothly. Shuuhei lightly bit down, rolling Renji’s nipple between his teeth. “You need to use your words.”

 _Demon_ , Renji grit his teeth. Fortunately, he could offer Izuru something even better than teasing Renji all the way to the edge. 

“I want to fuck you,” Renji thrust his hips up again, grinding his clothed dick against Izuru’s thigh. “C’mon, I’m so ready. Let me come inside you.” 

Izuru’s brows rose, face lit up with new excitement. Though before doing anything, he looked over at Shuuhei beside him. “Is this alright with you?” 

Typical. Shuuhei always ended up in charge one way or another, even when he didn’t explicitly mean to. He finally released Renji’s oversensitive nipple long enough to reply. “That’s fine. My turn after his, though.”

Izuru found this more than amenable. As Shuuhei went back to playing with Renji’s chest, the blond slid backwards on the bed. His deft fingers undid the sash now barely holding Renji’s robes together and unwrapped Renji’s yukata in its entirety. There was an instant brush of relief and arousal as Renji’s dick was uncovered and exposed to cool air. 

Finally, Renji was able to adjust his position enough to pull his sleeves out from where they had been trapped underneath him. The first thing Renji did with his new found freedom was finally grab at Shuuhei’s shaggy hair, finding a handful of soft black locks that he dragged up to his face for a kiss. Mostly, it was to give his sore chest a break, but Shuuhei took to the kiss with the same vigor, taking Renji’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on the soft skin. 

At the same time Renji could see out of the corner of his eye; Izuru watched them, face warm with fondness. How odd was it now, to think there was a time that Renji saw Izuru and only thought of how miserable he looked. Now he knew better-- Izuru saved his happiness for private affairs, his joy was something reserved for those he loved. 

Izuru gripped the bottom of his blue robes and hiked them up over his legs, bunching them up around his waist until every inch of his long, slender legs was visible. Until Renji could see the clear, shiny wetness smeared against the inside of his thighs. Izuru was already wet. Already as ready for it as Renji was. 

“Hey, go slow…” Renji warned, though he knew Izuru would always do exactly what he wanted, regardless of any warnings. 

Izuru’s hand grasped Renji’s dick, sliding down the length of it before gently wrapping his fingers around the thickest part of the shaft. He held it in position while lining up his hips, and slowly lowered himself onto Renji. 

Renji’s hips bucked immediately at the contact of Izuru’s soft insides against his head, his free hand reaching out to grip Izuru’s thighs hard enough that his fingers dug into the soft skin. It was Shuuhei who pressed Renji’s hips back down against the bed. 

“Stay still.”

Easy for him to say. Izuru’s smile oozed accomplishment and victory, he flexed his hips and grinded his lips against Renji’s dick. 

“C’mon, _please_ !” Renji shuddered, his thighs shook, his dick was so stiff it was becoming uncomfortable. His tongue dragged out the vowels of Izuru’s names, whining urgently. “ _Izuru!_ ”

Izuru’s hips sank down, taking Renji inside the velvety warmth between his legs. Renji could feel the muscles squeezing him, wet and hot and overwhelming. Izuru moaned, trilling like a bird as he took all of Renji inside him. His slender back arched, his highs clenched around Renji’s hips. 

Shuuhei returned to using his teeth; he bit at Renji’s lips, his neck, his overstimulated chest. Renji’s vision went blurry, unable to look or focus on anything with wave after wave of sensation washing over him. All he could do was feel Izuru’s hips moving over him and Shuuhei’s mouth sliding over him, and wait for the orgasm that had been building for so long inside him to finally reach it’s crest. 

It hit him like a brick wall, every muscle in his body unwinding in a great release, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He was light-headed, dizzy, vaguely aware of Izuru shifting off of him and climbing up to kiss his warm, sweaty face. 

“How do you feel?” Shuuhei asked, and brushed Renji’s hair off of his forehead. 

“Exhausted.” Renji answered.

“But not sore, right?” Izuru sat back on his heels, ignoring the dampness that had gathered between his thighs. “The massage therapy worked.” 

“I don’t know about that, I think you created another problem entirely.” Renji slung his arm over his pecs defensively, and shot an accusing glare at the other two. Both nipples were red and swollen, with bruises in the shape of bite marks decorating the skin around them. “How am I supposed to get changed in the locker rooms now? I can’t let anyone see this!” 

“You shouldn’t even bother with wearing a shirt to begin with.” Izuru offered. “So that everyone can see how much we adore you.” 

“No. Wear a shirt. Tell everyone that no one’s allowed to see you undressed but us.” Shuuhei argued. Renji stuck the tip of his tongue out at him defiantly. 

“Does that go for all of us?

“Yes.”

“Even you?” Izuru’s finger tugged at the edge of Shuuhei’s collar. He was still fully dressed, but Izuru’s fingers began to pull apart the heavy covering of his shihakusho.

“Even me.” Shuuhei agreed, and let Izuru pull off the top half of his uniform. Both of them seemed still hungry for skin and affection. 

Renji rolled onto his side, finding a better position to watch them. His body was spent, and beginning to feel a little drowsy. It made him a little dejected to just sit on the sidelines and watch, but sharing was an important part of this arrangement. He would be happy to observe. 

A wince curled Renji’s lip, and he fell flat on his back as a twinge of discomfort shot through his body.

“Izuru,”

The blond pulled his lips off of Shuuhei’s neck. “Yes?”

Renji put his hand on his throbbing shoulder. “I need another massage.”


End file.
